


Earth Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic of the Earth Flight of Flight Rising





	Earth Gothic

-People think the landscape is empty, but you know it’s not. It’s filled with memory, history, and the dead.

-You run into an old clanmate. “Didn’t you move?” “Yes. I did.” They look dead inside. Both of you exchange a look and know that you can never escape.

-When the earth trembles you lean down to comfort it. It’s becoming restless again, and you’re running out of things to soothe it.

-When was the last time it rained? Another crack forms in your hide, just as it’s formed in the ground beneath your feet. The last bit of moisture is held in your bones. The earth wants it. When was the last time it rained?

-There is so much desert. It watches you and you know you’re scared and you know it knows you’re scared. You brave the endless mountains. The desert is appeased. This time.

-East is toward the mountain, they tell you. You are confused. You are surrounded by mountains.

-There are a hundred mines you know of, but you don’t know anyone who has ever mined in them. Your memory is flawless since you hatched, but you can’t recall a single one.

-When did the wind start? It howls and batters the low shrubs against your door. It doesn’t stop. You don’t remember what it was like before. When did the wind start?

-You dust furiously, but you never get all the dust out. You never will.

-At night, the mountains scream. In the day, the cicadas scream. When it becomes too much, you scream.

-You walk alone across the desert. Behind you, a dustdevil takes the shape of your mother. When you look, it’s gone.


End file.
